


What's inside me

by More_than_a_Pint



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_than_a_Pint/pseuds/More_than_a_Pint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's inside me

**Author's Note:**

> I intended it as a taking of the end [The Wrath of the Lamb]. I wrote it while listening to Imagine Dragons' Monster (Will Graham song).  
> I am also sorry, English is not my first language and I do not have a Beta in this language.

No air.

No light.

Suffocating in an endless ocean.

Buried in a never-ending nightmare.

No easy exit.

No wake up.

All alone in the deep dark mess of your head.

His head.

When did you lose yourself?

When did you stop seeing the line?

No more you.

Only a part of a puzzle.

A limb.

An organ.

Only a new carcinogenic cell.

Did you drown in your mind?

Or maybe was the blood?

But… whose blood?

Whose mind?

What are you going to do?

What are they going to do?

The others that live in your brain – _in your soul, like the horrific scar on your face_.

The one that lives in your heart - _on your skin, like an obscene tattoo_.

All alone?

Never alone.

Not in your head.

Not in your nightmare.

Not in your bed.


End file.
